


Marvel Imagines

by Angxlec



Category: Avengers, Marvel
Genre: Avengers - Freeform, Fluff, Marvel - Freeform, Multi, Smut, anything, fan fiction
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2020-02-08 16:26:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 62
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18626923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angxlec/pseuds/Angxlec
Summary: What the title says ^





	Marvel Imagines

Hello!

Welcome to my Marvel Oneshots book!

I’m really glad you all decided to click on this book :)

In this book, it will contain all of your favorite Marvel characters like Steve Rogers, Peter Parker, and more! 

WARNING: THESE ONESHOTS MAY CONTAIN SMUT

And I will do a lot of fluffy stories :)

Anyway, enough talking and let’s get on with this book!


End file.
